Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock
by AsteriMar
Summary: It's the last day of summer, and America is bummed. Soon he'll have to go back to work and it is going to suck. What better way to celebrate the last day then to have a party at the beach! USUK, Land&Sea, JoanXFrance, PruCan
1. Chapter 1: Ideas, Clocks, and Teen Angst

Hello everyone~! So I wanted to share my first official fanfiction with you! It will be a bit long, not too long. I estimate it around... 10 or so chapters so far? I will be taking requests of what you want to see them all do, any new characters or pairings you'd like, ect.

I'm really excited and I hope you all like it, so leave a review or PM me with any comments you'd like to share! Enjoy!

**P.S.** I updated this chapter, changed a little bit around, nothing too big.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ideas, Clocks, and Teen Angst**

_**Tick, tock, tick, tock.**_

_'When will it stop…?'_ America thought as he sighed and stared up at the ceiling from his position on the couch.

_**Tick, tock, tick tock,**_rang the grandfather clock in his living room._"Ugh…. Why does this day have to be the last…"_ he thought with a sigh as he groaned, burying his head in a pillow.

'_**DING!'**_ it went with a chime, signaling the start of its annoying noise as it counted in the hour at 10 o'clock AM. America sighed and sat up, his face looking sorrowful as he stared at the hands moving slowly on the clock. Its shadow looming over him, reminding him malevolently that this day was the last.

"THIS SUCKS! Why does it have to be the last day of summer?!" he shouted to no one in particular, as he flopped back down on his couch with a loud groan. It only made sense that he would be feeling this way, it was the last day of summer in most of America for the children and teenagers. They would be going back to school soon, and seeing as America could empathize constantly with their feelings he was in a horrible mood. The nation was practically a child himself, even if he was around 400 years of existence.

America shook his head, looking up from his position on the couch at the window outside. It was such a gorgeous day, the sun in the sky and a light breeze floating throughout the air. It was certainly not a day to be moping! Heroes didn't mope, they did something about the problem, and this _certainly_ was one. Even though the nation himself didn't need to go back to school, he did have work the day after bringing an end to his blissful week off from Labor Day, and that was most definitely a bummer. He sighed again, this time a small smile gracing his lips as he saw the grasses outside his home sway with the light breeze.

Then, a thought occurred to him.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled happily, punching his fist in the air with a 'whoop!' "I can go to the beach today!" The American began hastily getting off his couch and nearly tripping over his own feet in excitement. He then proceeded to run upstairs to his bedroom, grabbing his beach bag and throwing everything from sunscreen to his Ray Bans in it haphazardly. The house practically shook as he jumped up and down excitedly as he changed into his American flag swim trunks and a Captain America tee. Today was going to be a great day, especially with his own Cap' on his shirt! Only awesome countries like him got their own superheroes named after them!

"Aww yeah… looking seeeexyy~!" he said cockily as he winked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. As he raced out the door, he grabbed his sandals and rushed back downstairs, sliding down the railing as he grinned excitedly to himself.

'_Yo! I should totally invite everyone and we can have a fantastical party! It shall be the coolest party ever!'_ He grinned in excitement, grabbingd his car keys and cell phone. Rushing outside of the house like a tornado, he laughed and hopped into his car, then flipped open his cell as he started up the ignition; waiting for the AC to kick in. He dialed up a bunch of people and asked each if they could come.

Before he knew it, he had France, Canada (Whoever that was), Prussia, and Seychelles all wanting to go!

"All that's left is to call Iggy!"

Across the world in England, Arthur sneezed and grumbled. "Somebody must be talking about me… IT BETTER NOT BE THAT GIT AMERICA USING THAT ASSININE NICKNAME!" he shouted, pouring himself some tea.

America shuddered, feeling a bit frightened for no reason, but then he shook it off. He picked up the phone and waited for a certain grumpy country to pick up.

* * *

So that was it guys! Tell me how you like it!

**AsteriMar**


	2. Chapter 2: Idiots, Tea, and Fast Cars

Okay so I'm sorry but I couldn't wait to give this to you guys! Chapter 2 is up, I hope you enjoy it!

Remember, reviews are love, and love makes Marissa happy!

**P.S.** I updated this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Idiots, Tea, and Fast Cars**

**_Ring, Ring, Ring._**

England sighed, rubbing his temple with one hand as he placed down his cup of Earl Grey and reached for the phone. "Who the hell is calling me n-" he said before he cut himself off with a scream at hearing a loud and annoying sound coming from his phone.

"_HEY IGGY! Yo man, what's up?"_ yelled an annoying voice with an obnoxious laugh.

"YOU BLOODY GIT! HOW _DARE_ YOU INTERRUPT MY TEA TIME AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MY NAME IS _NOT_ IGGY, YOU TWAT!" he spat venomously into the phone, face palming himself and letting his hand slide slowly down the left side of his face.

_"Hahaha, Sure it's not!' _laughed America from the other line. England just groaned, "Just shut the hell up and tell me what you want..." he said tiredly.

_"Well, I wanted to invite you to the bea-"_

_"_Absolutely not you twat! I am sitting here enjoying my lovely cup of tea and I will not be going anywhere with you!" he growled, low and dangerously into the phone.

On the other side of the line he heard a sigh which surprised him. America was never sad, or at least he didn't let anybody see it. England looked down at his throw pillow which was now occupying his fingers as he twirled them through the fringe of it and sighed.

_"Look England, I know I bother you a lot and stuff but this is a really sad day for me and I would like to spend it with you… And you're special to me so… I guess I just wanted to see you..." _said America, a blush on his features that England couldn't see. It's not his fault he kind of, maybe, sort of had little feelings for his ex-brother figure.

England blushed with a lovely shade of red and looked down guiltily. '_He thinks I'm… special..?" _he thought as a fresh rush of blood flooded his face. The Englishman sighed, knowing that he would lose this battle as he could just picture a puppy dog pout on America's face.

"A-alright… fine… I'll go to the damn beach with you..." he said with a sigh. He let a small smile grace his lips as he heard his ex-colony shout in excitement.

_"Good because I'm right outside your house!" _he yelled with an obnoxious laugh.

"WAIT WHAT?!" he nearly screamed into the phone before he heard a click signaling the call was ended and a knock on his door. Before he could even begin to get up and get it the door was flung open and in the doorway was America in all his shining and obnoxious glory, giving him that adorable Hollywood smi- Wait... did he just say adorable? He did not mean that. No way was America adorable.

England growled and nearly lunged at the younger nation to strangle him. "YOU WANKER, YOU COULD HAVE KNOCKED DOWN THE BLOODY DOOR! I SHOULD KICK YOU OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE YOU INCOMPETANT FOOL! AND WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO? KIDNAP ME IF I SAID NO? HMM? YOU DAMN # &%^" he screamed in rage. America just laughed it off and patted England on the shoulder.

"Yeah dude but it's not! Everything is a-okay~! And yeah, I was gonna take ya if you said no anyways but that's beside the point man! So go ahead and get your stuff now, 'kay dude?" he said with a huge grin that England just couldn't help but almost smile at, rage mostly forgotten.

"Fine... damn git… One of these damn days I ought to force him to do something he doesn't like… maybe feed him my damn food!" he said with a sigh, walking up his stairs angrily and plotting the future demise of the American. God did he get angry at the insufferable twat sometimes, but he could never stay mad at him.

England grumbled to himself as he grabbed his own beach bag and threw everything he would need in it, and changed into his Union Jack swim trunks and grabbed his wallet. He slowly and cautiously went down the stairs, looking around carefully in case an over eager American were to pop out. By the time he just made it down, he was dragged out the door by the excitable git.

"America you git slow dow-!" he yelled but stopped when he noticed their hands were connected. He blushed and looked down, hiding behind his bangs as he got into the car grudgingly and put on his seatbelt. England sighed and willed his face to stop burning, and almost died when the American shouted "Let's go!"

* * *

There ya go everyone! Hope you liked!

**AsteriMar**


	3. Chapter 3: Miley, Tension, and Sunscreen

Hey everyone! So! I have the third chapter for all of you. I took in the constructive criticism from everyone and I tried fixing up some things people took note of.

Also, one lovely guest reviewer named Alex wanted to know what Land&Sea was. Land&Sea is actually a semi-popular pairing of Egypt and Seychelles, as the two are in trade with each other and would get along well. Now also Alex, you noted that England seemed angry. I actually didn't even notice this until after you published it! I would like to say that England does chill out a lot more after this chapter, and he mellows out as he gets to the beach and relaxes. I think the man just needed a vacation if you ask me. xD

Also! I started school on Wednesday! I am officially a sophmore and I am taking lots of great classes, luckily I am in all honors this year and I am even taking four junior level classes! I just started my first day of Psychology today, and next half semester will be Astronomy in it's place. So I'm actually taking two extra science classes! Hey, maybe the psychology class and the honors English will help me with my fanfiction!

So I will hopefully be updating soon~ I know most writers like to publish their chapters every week but I already have six written and I as a reader hate waiting, so why should you guys? After the 6th chapter though it will be longer for me to write. Can you believe I got through 6 chapters in only 2 hours? I can't! The stuff just came flowing out! xD

But from now on I will also spend more time trying to fix up my chapters so they are better. I think if I was writing a drama or a fantasy it would be a lot more weel written, as I excel in those categories. But this is a cracktastic beach adventure, so my writing quality is sad to say, lower. So forgive me! I'll be better next time, promise! EEK! Sorry for rambling!

Without further ado, your third chapter awaits~!

* * *

England wanted to die. That was it. He simply wanted to die. Hell, raging down upon Earth. Skies of flame opening up and descending upon every human soul, crushing them and all the hope and love in the world until the surface was a molten pit of despair.

He had just been in a car with America, on a highway, going 100 miles per hour, blasting "Party In the USA." Does anybody know who wrote that song? Because he did, and that person was _Miley Cyrus. _The most terrifying demon sent from hell to destroy his respect for America musicians. He wanted to bang his head against the windshield and die, right then and there. Hell, even _World War I _was easier to deal with than _Miley Cyrus._

America grinned as he parked the car in the beach parking lot, stringing the bags on his shoulders and helping England out of the car. England swatted him away and sent him a death glare. "Never…. Again…" he growled dangerously, his voice leaking with hidden poison. America just forced a smile and turned away, grabbing England's hand again and pulling him along to the sand.

Once again England's face erupted with a blush and he looked down shyly, letting himself be pulled along. Okay, so this was nice. He'd admit it, he was enjoying this. Maybe he had a teensy, little crush on the younger nation. What with those toned muscles, tanned skin, and silky hair, what teenage girl wouldn't fawn over him? Not that England was a teenage girl, far from it actually. He was a gentleman. Perhaps a gentleman that just thought young, fit nations like America were sexy. There was no crime in that, right?

"Haha, alright Iggy! I found a spot!" he said with a lopsided grin, melting the Briton's heart as he tried not to blush too bad. America then laid out their blankets and set a grill up, awaiting their company.

Then, it got even worse.

He felt arms wrap around his waist. "Ohhonhonhonhon~! What ez it zat we have here?" purred a seductive voice into his ear. "Iz little Anglettere having fun with Amerique~?" said the voice with a rape face. England pushed him off and nearly smacked France in the face with a propane tank.

"GET OFF ME YOU INSUFFERABLE FROG! WHO INVITED YOU?!"

"Haha, sorry dude! I invited some people! This is gonna be a fun day!" America said with a laugh a small and unnoticeable twitch in his eye after seeing France manhandle England.

England tried not to stab himself with a fork as his eye twitched in anger. He grumbled and sat away from France.

"Papa…? Are you being mean to Mister America and Mister England again?"

A beautiful Seychelles stepped out in front of them, wearing an adorable blue one pieced swimsuit with ruffles on the bottom. She had long brown pigtails with little red bows in them, and was holding a stuffed tuna fish animal. "Papa, please don't bother them, why don't we go and have some fun, okay?" she said with a cheery smile, looking apologetically at the others quickly. She then pulled France away to go to another area of the beach; she figured it would be best to let America and England have time to themselves. Besides, even though they all came together it would be okay to all separate their ways, most likely to avoid any rape victims appearing on the news!

England sighed in relief that they were gone, and looked up to see America taking off his shirt and ruffling his hair. England gulped and couldn't help but staring as he felt warmth creep up his face. "U-um… A-America, why are you doing t-that here?" he said, dumbfounded. America just looked at him with a smirk and chuckled. "Dude, we're at a beach…? I'm going to be swimming ya know." England just sputtered and stared up at him."G-get back foul beast! Your seductions will not work on me!" he screeched, scooting away from his spot and shielding his eyes. The other just looked at him like he was insane and started laughing.

"Anyways man, did you put on sunscreen?" he said with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows as he took out his own and started lathering it on his skin. England looked up and nearly drooled, _very _much enjoying his view. America smirked as he rubbed the lotion up his six pack abs, over his broad shoulders, and a bit on the back of his neck. He tilted it to the side and smirked at England smiling at him coyly.

"U-um… n-no... I did not."

America just looked at him with a smile and chuckled again, shaking his head. "Alright dude, I'll help ya out." He said with a 'heroic' grin. England just sighed and took off his shirt, trying not to let America see his blush. America leaned down; sitting behind England so the older nation's back was facing him.

"Alright…" America practically whispered, sending chills up the other's spine. He then set to work on making sure England's back had enough sunscreen running his calloused hands up and down the other's back. He lightly rubbed some sunscreen on the other's neck as well, getting the older nation to shudder and lean into his touch. America leaned in closer to England; his knee touching the other's back lightly as he practically pulled England's back close to his chest. He then gathered more sunscreen and began running his hands down the other's chest, his head near the other's shoulder as he leaned over England's back to finish rubbing sunscreen on him. He rubbed the excess sunscreen down England's shoulders, his hand briefly touching the other's ear and getting a whine out of the older nation. He smirked and leaned in closer to the other, then stopped.

"All done!" he said cheerily with a huge grin on his face, and then laughed. He gave England a thumbs up sign and practically bounded off towards the sand.

England just sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

So guys! I hoped you liked it!

Remember, reviews are love!


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking, Bears, and Rev

Hello everyone~! Mar here! So! I haven't updated as fast as normal, which actually isn't a bad thing. I will probably upload two chapters today since this one is so short. I actually need to start writing again, since I only still have up to chapter 6.

So school has been good, but I have to right a two page essay concerning my political opinions on the 8th Amendment. Fine with me, I love politics!

ANYWAYS, I shall give all you lovely ladies and gents your chapter, please remember to leave a review! It gives me a fluttery feeling inside when I get one. ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thinking Aloud, Polar Bears, and Revalations**

America grinned, today was an _awesome_ day. He laughed and looked over at England's blushing face. "Man... that guy is just too cute…"

"I'm sorry, what?" said England, a bit surprised with a light tint of pink on his cheeks. "U-uh... nothing dude! Nothing you needa worry about!" America said as he laughed nervously, looking down as a bit of red creeped up onto his cheeks. He did _not_ just say that out loud.

"HAHAHA! ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA IZ HERE!" yelled a loud and obnoxious voice, interrupting the American from his thoughts. He turned around with England and saw Prussia.

"Ah hey dude! You're here! Yo, we were about to go in the ocean!" he said with a laugh.

"Ah, ze awesome Prussia approves." said the grinning albino. He was dressed in white and black swim trunks and was accompanied by a floating bear. Oh wait! That wasn't a floating bear, it was his brosef!

"Oh bro! Dude! You're here!" America yelled happily as he pounced on his brother in a tackle hug. Canada smiled weakly up at him. "O-oh... hi Al..." he said with a shy smile as he reciprocated the hug. England couldn't help but grumble a bit as America and his brother hugged, why would a gentleman like him be jealous? He then sighed inwardly as Prussia looked over at him with a cocky smirk, making to walk over. _'This is going to be fun...'_

"So… don't like vhat you see? Well, besides my sexy self." He said with a quiet chuckle. England sputtered a bit and turned red, then looked down. There was _definitely_ something he liked, but it wasn't the obnoxious Prussian.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about." He said with a huff. Prussia just chuckled and looked at him knowingly. "Vell okay then!" he said with a 'kesesesese'. "Alright America, let's all play a game!" he said as he ran up to America with a smirk and patted him on the back.

"Alright dude, sounds like fun!" Then the git brought out an inflatable volleyball and water guns. _'Kill me now... they better not hit me!'_

"Oh lord…" muttered England as he scooted over towards Canada. "How do you deal with those idiots?" Canada smiled shyly at England and looked down with a blush. "W-well… America is my brother and he means well, I love to see him happy… he's always happy with you." He said, smiling at England knowingly.

England blushed and looked down. "I-is he now?" Canada nodded and then blushed again.

"A-And as for Prussia well… he notices me and…I… well… Ikindalovehim." He said quickly. "I-I mean, he _is_ my boyfriend after all so…"

"WAIT, WHAT? You're dating Prussia?! ... Well… ahem... I mean, congratulations. I hope you too are happy." He said said with a blush, smiling softly at Matthew. _THAT _was certainly unexpected. Who would have thought shy, sweet little Matthew would date a git like Prussia? _'Who would be out of their minds to date an obnoxious, idio-... Nevermind then.'_

Prussia then glanced over and waved Canada over. "Come on birdie, let's play volleyball against America and England!" he said with a grin. "Vhe are ze awesomest so vhe vill win!" he said with an arrogant laugh. Canada sighed and smiled softly then walked over. "Okay!" he yelled, but it came out more as a loud whisper.

England blushed and looked out towards the water at America, smiling softly at his laughing face. The American was obviously enjoying himself, splashing around like a child in the waves. His skin was practically glowing from the sunlight and he looked very handsome.

_'I wonder what America thinks of me...'_ he thought, slightly insecure. Then he say that face again and he couldn't help but let his worries melt away. He would never admit it but no matter how obnoxious that git got he would always love him.

He smiled and began walking towards the water, ready to waste the day away having a bit of fun.

* * *

Hehe! That was so cute! Can't wait to write America fangirling over England, that'll be interesting to write. xD

**AsteriMar**


	5. Chapter 5:Sun, Ice Cream, and Love

Hello everyone! SO! Today i have the day off and have decided to update my fanfics, do my homework, and update my blog! If you'd like a link to that I'll post it here: ask america irl . tumblr . com (without the spaces).

Did I tell you all I got into UtaPri? I'm going to cosplay Ittoki!

Anyways, here's the update! I cried and fangirl'd over this.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sunshine, Ice Cream, and Long Lost Loves**

Well, it has certainly been eventful playing that game. America and England teamed up against Prussia and Canada, and America had won the game four times in a row. It wasn't surprising, seeing how strong his national beach volleyball team was.

England sighed tiredly, but couldn't help smiling as he trudged back up the sandy hill to his blanket. It was an eventful day, that was for sure. But it was also relaxing in a way. He was having… fun. It was fun to watch his fellow nations run around and smile and it certainly was fun to watch America running around with his toned chest, glistening with salt water and seat, those golden locks waving in the wi- Okay, so he was getting ahead of himself.

The ocean breeze was tousling his hair and the sun was shining down_ just_ right, tempting the nation to sleep. He smiled to himself as he lied down on his back, watching the events go by. He'd estimate the time at probably… 2 or 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He smiled contently and closed his eyes, letting the drowsiness take him over.

France was _tired. _He had run around all day trying to spread his l'amour to Seychelles. She of course proceeded to hit him on the head with a fish and yell at him to stop "attacking" her. Ha! The country of love did not _attack _people; he just simply wanted to share the joy that love could bring to others!

_'Ah… it iz so sad zhat zhey do not understand the importance of 'lamour…' _he thought to himself, sighing inwardly. He was getting really hot; it was a crime to be as beautiful as him! Even the sun wanted all of his attention! It would be a great idea to get ice cream! France then walked down the beach and approached a cute little ice cream stand, and went up to order. When he got to the front he looked away from the menu and at the server.

That was when he saw her.

She was beautiful, and almost took his breath away. With that short, wavy, blonde hair that was glittering in the sun. Her eyes sparkling a gorgeous blue, like some rare and exotic flower or the very sea they were nearby. Her skin was pale and lovely, even if they were in the sun. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes with a charming smile, and then lifted her head to look at him fully.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" she asked a bit dazed, also looking at him in a trance. Then the expression morphed into one of confusion, as if she saw this man somewhere before and was trying to place him in her memory.

France nearly chocked right then and there.

This woman looked like Joan.

"U-um… u-uh…" said France, stuttering as he looked at her. She also looked genuinely surprised, studying his face with a slight blush.

"U-um... sir?" she said shyly, smiling to herself at his stuttering. "U-uh... O-oh... um… yes! I would like to have ze um… oh… _baiser… _Would you like to... accompany me along ze beach…?" he said with a surprisingly shy smile, trying not to scare her away.

The girl blushed a bit, then added on shyly: "Um… monsieur… your language…" France blushed and smiled at her widely. "Vous parlez francais?"

"Oui!" she said with a smile. "But um… oui, I'd love to accompany you." she said with a bright grin. Who cared about this stupid job anymore, they didn't pay her enough anyways.

The girl disappeared for a moment, and a lot of loud noises were heard, along with an angry voice. A few minutes later she reappeared, and another woman came out to take her place, scowling. Hopping off the steps, she landed gracefully on the sand in front of France.

He smiled at her and bowed, taking her hand gently and kissing it softly. "Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Francis Bennefoy." He said with a smile. The girl blushed and smiled widely at him.

"Bonjour, mine is Joan."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**AsteriMar**


	6. Chapter 6: Sleeping, Tans, and Kisses

Hey everyone! SO I have to start writing this story again. I actually have had six chapters done since the beginning and now I realized I need to write more! So I might be delayed because I am very busy with school, martial arts coming up soon, and I'm in a leadership program. Though if anybody read the author's notes in the beginning I think they'd already know that. xD

So anyways, I will probably be writing some more tonight after I upload this, and will then also work on writing an epilogue for my other story right now, Of Walks and Windy Kisses.

Wish me luck everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sleeping Brits, Tans, and Ocean Kisses**

France stared up at the girl wide-eyed, and nearly began crying. It was a plethora of emotions he was experiencing right now, and while most would have expected him to cry in sadness it was actually happiness. Here in front of him was one of the one people he valued most during his lifetime, and he had a second chance to be with her. He had a second chance to protect her and make things right.

He had a second chance to love her.

Joan smiled at him and took his hand, and they then proceeded to walk along the beach, America's party forgotten. It seemed as if France and Joan wouldn't be seeing them for a while, if not at all.

America laughed and bounded up to their blankets, lying down next to England. "Hey Artie! Oh… you're asleep…" he said quietly, a small smile and a chuckle escaping his lips. He then looked around to see if anybody was watching them. Prussia and Canada decided to head over to their own side of the beach, they were going to spend the rest of the day by themselves. Seychelles seemed to be playing far off along the beach in the ocean with someone who looked to be a tan man wearing a weird cloth on his head. France was yet to be seen, but knowing him he would be off the rest of the day with some girls and wouldn't likely return.

America sighed in relief, he was kind of glad that his friends had left England to himself for some alone time. He looked down and leaned in slowly, closing his eyes. He felt England's breath on his face and was about to lean in-

Then he stopped.

What was he doing? Heroes don't take advantage of their damsels! He had to tell England how he felt first! And he knew exactly how to do it.

Seychelles laughed, feeling the ocean waves beneath her feet. She sighed in content, closing her eyes and opening her arms wide so she could feel the sun soaking into her dark skin. She fell back into the waves, letting them carry her out to see as she let their rocking motions soothe her. She giggled as she felt fish swim around her feet, then opened her eyes and looked out towards the beach. It was then that she saw him.

He was a relatively tall man with tan skin, not as dark as her own. He had chocolate brown eyes that were piercing into hers. He had a languid stature, he appeared to be graceful yet reserved at the same time. His hair was hidden beneath a keffiyeh, and he was smiling softly at her.

|  
"Egypt." She said out loud, grinning and waving him into the water. The man grinned at her softly but then wiped the smile off his face as he waded out into the water to see her. She also started swimming in closer, and eventually the two were right in front of each other. She smiled sweetly up at him with a blush. "Hello Guputa…" she said shyly, looking up at him beneath her lashes. He smiled softly down at her.

"Michelle… what brings you out here..?"

"Oh, well I was just coming to the beach with Papa but I decided to escape by myself. They can be very noisy… oh but don't tell Papa I said that!" she said, flustered. Egypt smiled down at her and took her hand gently in his. "It's been a while… since I've, uh… seen you…" he said softly and slowly. Seychelles blushed furiously and looked down quickly, then back up at him.

"U-uh… yes… it has been…" Egypt smiled at her and brushed some hair from her face, then kissed her softly. Seychelles sighed into the kiss and smiled. He then pulled away with a small smile but wiped it off his face and looked away, the slightest bit of red on his cheeks.

"Yes… so…um… we should spend some time together then." He said with a nod, more towards himself than her. Seychelles smiled widely up at him, but it still was a shy smile, her cheeks flushed as she nodded. "O-oui, let's have some fun!" she said with a giggle, leading him into the ocean so they could swim.

Egypt tried not to smile, trying to keep his face straight as he watched Seychelles swim. _"She's so beautiful…' _he thought to himself with a soft smile. He couldn't help it. Normally he was so reserved and kept to himself around others, and always came off as mysterious and stoic. But around Seychelles he just couldn't help but smile. Her laughter was contagious, and she practically shone like the sun she danced under in the sea. She was always kind and sweet, always accepting of others (including her lecherous father), and she looked to the good in everyone. Seeing her like this made him want to hold her close and never let her go.

"Michelle…" he said softly. "Hmm…?" said Seychelles as she turned around to face him, curiosity etched onto her face. He looked at her, his eyes burning with an intensity that she never saw before. He stepped closer towards her, slowly. She watched him in shock, wondering what was going on. Egypt stepped closer to her, gently letting his fingers play with one of her pigtails and he let his eyes flutter closed and he leaned in to kiss her. Seychelles looked up at him and gasped when his lips met hers. She let her eyelids flutter closed and was about to lean in more when-

CRASH!

She and Egypt fell to the sandy floor. She looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights, then burst out laughing. He then couldn't help but let out a chuckle. After this Egypt froze, looking at her in terror. She looked at him in shock, then her face transformed from one of shock into one of softness. She placed her forehead against his and looked up into his eyes beneath her lashes.

She smiled softly at him and kissed his nose. "Guputa… it's okay to laugh and smile… you don't always have to be stoic to be strong." She said sweetly, giving him a quick peck on the lips before getting up. "Coming?" she said, offering her hand.

He took it.

* * *

Okay, see you next time!

**AsteriMar**


	7. Chapter 7: Daydreams, Kisses, and Misses

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delayed update, it was pretty busy at school. Just found out I'm taking the PSATS, and I've been busy managing my blogs. I also made a new RP Cardverse!America blog. I'll post that and all my other blogs in my profile if you guys wanna look at them. Anyways, here's the update!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Daydreams, Kisses, and Accidental Misses**

Alfred grinned up at the sky, observing how the clouds were moving slowly throughout the atmosphere. It was so warm and sunny, and the feeling of the hot hand beneath him and the sun's soothing rays felt _fantastic_. Alfred smiled to himself, lounging back into the sand and letting it's rocky particles mingle with his hair. He glanced up at the sky again, before letting his eyelids shut close as he just enjoyed the feeling of the warmth on his body. Soon it would be darker out, give or take a couple hours. There was a fireworks show planned for later that day, and normally Alfred would probably jump on the 'Super Heroic Fantastical Idea!' of confessing his love of a certain Brit then. It would be just like his movies:

_'Oh Alfred, look how pretty the stars are right now~ And the fireworks are just _divine_~!'_

_'Yes Artie, it's beautiful…' he would say, while staring right at England._

_England would look over at him, a delicious blush creeping up onto his face: 'A-Alfred…?' he would say shyly, those long lashes of his would flutter._

_'Arthur… there's something I've been meaning to say to you… for quite a while now.' He would say in a heroic voice, his face slowly inching towards England._

_'Y-yes…?' the shy Brit would say, his face heating up even more as his eyes would be half-open, staring at him with a look of longing._

_'I love you.' Alfred would say dramatically, pulling Arthur into an embrace._

_'Oh Alfred, I love you too!' his new lover would exclaim, throwing his hands around his neck._

_They would glance shyly up at each other, practically glowing. Their eyes would slowly flutter close, then they would both lean in and-_

"STUPID GIT KNOCK IT OFF!"

"OW! WHAT THE FU-"

Alfred shot up, his nap forgotten. He looked towards his right and saw a certainly disgruntled and slightly flustered Brit. He had to admit, that look was extremely adorable. But now he was just confused as to why his accidental nap was rudely awakened.

"I can't believe you, you wanker! How dare you do that to m-"

America blinked a couple times and looked up at England. "I'm sorry, but what? What happened, and why are you screaming at me?" he said with a groan, rubbing at his still sleep laden eyes.

"America, how could you not know!? You _not only_ hit me in the face, but then you decided to-to-to _cuddle_ me in your sleep! It bloody woke me up!" Arthur spat at him venomously, but the entire time his face just seemed to be getting redder and redder. His posture was stiffening, and he held his head up high proudly, as if it would change the fact he was obviously nervous.

America just sighed and looked up at him, surprisingly tired. As if realizing his mistake his eyes widened and he just grinned and laughed it off. Nobody was supposed to see him like this, especially not now. His nation was torn and he was tired. He just wanted to enjoy the last day of summer, and now it seemed as if he was letting himself down.

"Ah, really Artie? Sorry 'bout that! I do that in my sleep, I'm a cuddler! Hahaha!"

England narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the younger nation. He was acting extremely odd, and it was throwing England off. He just wanted the stupid wanker to feel happy- he did not just say that. Oh… whatever. Fuck it.

"Listen America, I wasn't a colony yesterday. I've been around for more than 2,000 years and if you think that pathetic excuse for your tiredness is going to work you've got another thing coming for you!"

America just gazed up at him, blushing from embarrassment from getting found out. Normally the other nations just chose to believe it, never commenting if they thought otherwise. But England was special, England was smart and great and handsome and cute and everything Alfred looked up to; whether he'd admit it or not. So the fact that England noticed this made him happy and he didn't have to pretend anymore. Just thinking about England made him smile, it gave him somersaults in his stomach- the good kind anyways.

England was getting concerned, one moment the git looked tired and now he was beaming at him. It was filled with admiration and-… love…? The thought made England blush, and he looked down. Maybe… just maybe his feelings weren't unrequited. Something had to be done about this then.

"Hey England, it's alright now. I'm just happy that we're all having tons of super awesome fun!" America beamed at him and stood up, grabbing the other's hand and pulling him up as well. But in the process their feet got tangled together. The sand seemed to lose its friction against their feet, and they went toppling down. England landed on the ground with an 'oof!' Both nations were surprised, but they were even more surprised at what happened next.

They accidentally touched lips.

They accidentally kissed.

But as soon as it had started, it ended.

Both of them blushed profusely, and America scrambled to get up off of England. His heart was hammering a million times a minute inside his chest, his lungs were swelling up so hard he couldn't breathe. He felt an ache inside his chest and he wanted nothing more than to just grab the Brit and pull him back, showering him with thousands of kisses. But then he realized something.

"I-I'm sorry! Forgive me!" he yelled, then proceeded to run down the beach. He felt like he was flying he was going so fast, his feet pressing down into the sandy earth with each step taken. The earth beneath him was hot, burning his feet. He was still feeling the effects of what just happened, the small electricity of just a tiny brush of lips between them. He felt horrible; he violated England. It wasn't right of him to do that to the older male, even if it was by accident. England must have hated him, with how he glared and nagged at him all the time; calling him fat and stupid. There was no way he felt the same, how could he?

So America kept running, tears beginning to stream down his face all the while. He felt scared and unsure of what to do next, he felt like when he was a colony. It was as if all that confidence he had the entire day washed away and he had no idea why. Maybe after things cooled down and he came back to his senses he'd go back to England. He knew that all these thoughts running through his head was just him being insecure, and he was sure things would work out. But first he needed time to think things over and give himself a pep talk.

So that's what he did.

* * *

Awww! Poor Alfred! ): Anyways guys, cliffhanger! I'm sorry, but it's for your own good!

**AsteriMar**


	8. Chapter 8: Shampoo, Sand, and Palm Trees

Hello everyone! I am _so _sorry for the wait! I have been extremely busy and it took a while to get this. Don't worry, I should be updating faster now to make sure you guys get to finish reading this story!

ALSO I HATE ! For some reason it doesn't allow me to have page breaks, my own page break line, and it screws around with my writing! GAH!

Please don't kill me and enjoy!

P.S. What do you guys think of me writing a Fable 3 crossover with Hetalia? America could be the "hero" and Russia could be the brother that wants to take over all of Albion! :DDD Review or PM me if you think it's a good idea!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shampoo, Sand, and Palm Trees**

Arthur was in shock.

He simply did not know how to deal with the situation. That git had just _kissed _him. Or at least, it felt like one anyways. Even if it was just a simple brush of the lips, it felt like more to Arthur.

He could still picture it. The warm brush of the teen's against his, his body being pressed into the sand. His hands were on the others chest as he had clung to him when they fell, and if it wasn't for the shock he would have closed his eyes and returned the kiss with just as much passion and force. He wanted nothing more than to card his fingers through that silky blonde hair, to pull him as close as possible Alas, he could not do that as that _idiot _got up and ran away!

Arthur huffed, slowly getting off the ground and brushing the small grains of sand from his backside and legs. He shook his head and watched as the island breeze carried the tiny particles away, his eyelashes fluttering as he looked up into the bright expanse of sunlight.

"God, that man is such a fool. He should have waited, I- Oh my god… Does this mean he feels the same way about me?" he muttered excitedly to himself. It was true, right? If so then why did the idiot run away…? This was something he would have to get to the bottom to.

* * *

Alfred sighed, digging his toes into the warm sand beneath his feet. Right now he was at a secluded area of the island where nobody should be able to find him. It was nice over here, the breeze relaxed and the sun wasn't beating down on him. The sand was warmed and the trees provided adequate shade. He was surprised the area was so deserted; it was a perfect spot to hang out in and relax. He looked up at the sky with a sad smile. The sun was getting lower by now, and the fireworks would begin in two or three hours he supposed.

He thought things over before, and already worked through the panic that was going through his mind. Originally he felt horrible, he kissed Arthur out of nowhere without seeing if the other wanted it first; he saw it as a violation. But as it was an accident, he realized that there was nothing he could have done and it wasn't anything wasting time over. It was so _stupid _for him to have agonized over that, he just left Arthur by himself! He was probably confused, not know what was going on between them now.

That was it, he had to find England. He would talk it out between them and confess his feelings. Even if it wasn't perfect and set up underneath the fireworks like he had planned, it would still be fine. After all, he and Arthur weren't perfect people/nation things. They could make it their own happy ending, maybe if they were lucky they could ride off into the sunset- Okay, now he was sounding pretty gay. Wait, he is trying to woo a guy here. Oh whatever.

Alfred shook his head, getting up from his position on the beach. He stretched his arms up into the air, standing on his toes and arching his back like a cat. Once fully satisfied and ready to go he began his trek down the beach, heading to where his princess would be.

* * *

France was at peace. The sun angled the light just right among them and it was a very pleasant time. Right now he was lounging on the beach on a very soft blanket with his darling. He had just met Joan again, well, her reincarnation anyways. A stronger breeze from the wind picked up and he smelled the scented shampoo waft from her hair. A serene smile began to display itself on his features, and he tucked a lock of hair behind her hair as she turned his way with a shy smile.

"Ah, you look so _magnifique_," his lips spoke as he leaned over slightly near her petite frame, nuzzling her hair slightly with his nose. "It was as if the sun is here to shine solely upon you" he chimed sweetly, resting his forehead against her temple.

She turned and interesting shade of red and responded with a giggle, "You're such a charmer, aren't you?" She turned her body towards his, daintily resting her hands on his chest. She rested her forehead against his, smiling and looking up at him through her eyelashes.

His heart panged in his chest and he took her close into his arms, burying his face into her neck. "I believe the one charmed here is _me, _Jeanne." He spoke these words softly; the intention was for them to be felt, not heard.

She blushed, leaning back a little. She studied his face for a little while, eyes darting around slightly as she took in his eyes, cheekbones, and finally lips. A hand rose up slowly to rest against his cheek, fingertips slowly sliding down as if to feel every contour of his face under the touch. The small fingers finally rested against soft lips (_'It seems he uses chap stick," _thought the girl with a small smile). She slowly moved her fingertips back to his cheek, looking up at him slightly nervous. Her eyelids fluttered closed and her heart beat rapidly in her chest, leaning her frame up to reach his lips against hers.

He happily complied, returning the kiss in a gentle way. His hands behaved and didn't do anything out of line, only touching the small of her back and cradling her head. The kiss was chaste and a bit shy, but quickly turned to in sync. It was as if they already knew each other like a book.

Just as things were getting better, somebody decided to ruin the mood.

* * *

"AHEM" spoke a loud clearing of the throat, and an irate Englishman standing above. France sighed and looked up at him, a glare on his face.

"Yes?" he asked in an obviously pissed off voice, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at the British nation before him. Jeanne looked back and forth between them in confusion, but then looked down as her face flared an interesting shade of red. Being interrupted pissed her off, but decided it was best she didn't say anything. She had a bad feeling about this new man, he made her seriously angry for some reason she couldn't place.

England didn't even recognize the girl in front of him, too caught up in his worries.

"May I speak with you, Francis?" he asked anxiously, looking at him seriously. He was giddy with excitement on the prospect of America's affections, but was trying to 'play it cool.'

France looked at him in slight surprise at his more personal human name being mentioned, nodding in response. "Yes, of course."

He turned to Jeanne and kissed both of her cheeks. "I will be back soon, my darling." The Frenchman kissed her hand and stood up.

"Yes, of course. Hurry back." She said smiling, her face turning rosy from the affection.

She watched as the English man began to walk away with her new lover. The thought of the word alone made her blush, and she almost squealed and shook her head. She was extremely lucky to have ended up with such a fantastic man, and he made her feel amazing and special. She sighed as she lied down on the sand on her stomach. She hummed and traced hearts in the sand, looking up at the sun as it began to descend over the horizon to the west.


End file.
